The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Visual displays (Video/Image) are often used to accompany audio content, even when audio track is the main carrier of the relevant content (e.g., music, radio broadcast, etc.). Existing production of visual content relies on the creativity of the persons who use their own experience, knowledge in the typical field of art (e.g., music) to compose the elements of a video. The creator user must also be knowledgeable in any given project about the target audience for which the video content is composed. The latter is time consuming and relies on a vast expertise on the part of the creator user.
There are several types of assets that are involved in the process of generating video content. For example, images, audio, digital drawings, textual content, etc. Selecting appropriate type of media assets while generating video content is a time consuming process. Considerable effort would be required to analyze media assets and to determine the correct combination to generate the video content, if this process is manually performed. The asset suitability may depend on various factors, including the context of the audio track, history of the available relevant video assets, and/or popularity of videos in the genre.
Software applications, such Adobe AfterEffects or Apple's iMovie and others, allow for a user to create videos by being able to combine various footages and images. However, the aforementioned applications limit the user to clippings or images the user's own. Additionally, these types of applications provide limited video customization capabilities, with little to no insights in terms of the betterment of the target video content. There are also efficiency and scalability issues manifested by these applications in compose a video. Integration with social platforms, such as YouTube or Facebook, are also lacking, in some if not all of these applications.
Thus, there is a need for a software system that enables users to create personalized video content for audiences' taste and at scale, and to allow the user to create, within a short period of time, different video variations for the same audio track.
Giving the power to a user to generate custom video contents is at the core of this invention. This invention provides the tools by which a creator user input is processed to generate meaningful recommendations, for the purposes of helping the creator user generate new media content. The goal is that the new media content made for a target audience is of high quality and captures the interest of that target audience.
More specifically, this invention provides for allowing the user to create different video variations that may be based on the user's input. Additionally, the user is empowered with the option to choose from recommended assets to include in the process of generating the user's own customized video content. Thus, the generated video content is personalized to the user's and/or other viewers' taste, and at scale.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.